


Игра миллионов

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, angry/hate sex, футбольная АУ





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beautiful Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137398) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 



> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, angry/hate sex, футбольная АУ

Мяч пролетел мимо защитников, что были весь матч словно сонные мухи, и Баки стремглав кинулся к нему. Главный нападающий по диагонали, фактически сбил его, несясь за мячом, но вот, Баки уже крепко держал мяч в перчатках, не собираясь его бросать. 

— Какого черты ты творишь? — закричал Баки на Роджерса, вскакивая на ноги. Волосы его выбились из пучка, в который он собрал их в начале игры. Высокий и мощный, Роджерс, как правило, был отличным защитником, но сегодня они с Уилсоном вполне могли бы просто расслаблено сидеть, позволяя Снэйкс забивать. — Разуй свои чертовы глаза, придурок!

— Отсоси, — Роджерс показал ему средний палец, отбегая назад, поскольку они проигрывали уже два-ноль, и команда начала терять боевой настрой. А еще ведь даже не прошло и половины матча. — Просто делай свое гребанное дело.

— Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты, нахрен, делал свое! — Баки пнул мяч как можно дальше от Роджерса, только лишь из злости. Неважно, как он будет играть, это уже не сделает эту убогую игру еще хуже.

История соперничества Коммандос и Снэйкс уходила далеко в сороковые/брала свое начало в сороковых. И каждую игру, когда команды встречались на поле, давление со стороны болельщиков и менеджмента было невероятно колоссальным. На кону были серьезные деньги от спонсоров, что могли быть вложены или отняты в зависимости от результатов этих матчей, и сегодня Коммандос барахтались на поле, словно полные дилетанты. Баки даже не мог сказать, чем, черт возьми, была занята большая часть команды, но, на его взгляд, мяч уж слишком часто оказывался непозволительно близко к штрафной.

Роджер и Уилсон были на последней линии защиты перед Баки, и, если бы эти двое выполняли свою задачу, то мяч вообще никогда оказался бы к нему так близко. Но сегодня они совсем, совсем с ней не справлялись, и Баки знал, что это именно он получит нагоняй от их менеджера за два пропущенных гола. Пирс был расчетливым дельцом и тем еще мерзким типом, печально известным своим взрывным характером, когда его команда играла не так, как он ожидал. Баки уже прежде получал от него по лицу, и ему вовсе не хотелось снова быть униженным стариком. Это, конечно, лучше, чем быть облапанным в офисе, но он бы предпочел вообще никак не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы вовсе не иметь никаких с ним дел.

И если бы его команда выполняла свою гребанную работу, то так бы и было. 

К тому времени, когда половина времени милостиво прошла, счет уже был четыре-ноль не в пользу Коммандос, и Баки уже, в общем-то, был готов к разносу, что устроит менеджмент. Вдобавок перспектива увеличения ночных «обсуждений тактики» с Пирсом в ближайшем будущем, мягко говоря, не добавила ему хорошего настроения. Поэтому, войдя в раздевалку, он с силой пнул дверцу шкафчика, оставляя на краске царапины от шипов на бутсе, но едва ли привлекая тем самым внимания своей команды, погруженной в уныние.

— Да, давай, сломай себе ногу, это поможет, — бесстрастно заметил Бартон, нападающий и единственный игрок, пытавшийся на самом деле забить гол сопернику, вытирая мокрые от пота волосы полотенцем.

— Может, блядь, играть будешь лучше, — это было негромкое бормотание, но Баки все равно услышал эту колкость Роджерса. Руками, все еще потными после перчаток, он схватил того за футболку и с силой толкнул к дверце шкафчика, и вот это наконец-то привлекло внимание команды.

— Я, блядь, отлично играл, я отбил почти все голы, попавшие ко мне, — Баки был достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать дыхание Роджерса на губах, запах его пота и тепло его тела, но это явно не помогало ему успокоиться. — Где, черт возьми, был ты?

— Ага, почти все, кроме четырех, — отбрил Стив, точно так же разозленный игрой, как и Баки, с красными пятнами на щеках. — На мой взгляд, похоже, тебе следует играть за Снейкс.

— А на твой взгляд, нормально пялиться в другую сторону, когда мяч пролетает мимо твоей башки?! — Баки снова пихнул Роджерса к шкафчику, отчего последний издал громкий звук. Баки был настолько близко к Стиву, что мог бы его ударить или поцеловать, он не мог определиться, из-за всего этого адреналина и гнева, бушующих в крови.

У Баки почти встал. Это не было чем-то необычным во время матча, но он никогда еще не был настолько близко к кому-то из членов своей команды, чтобы те могли заметить это. А Стив абсолютно точно почувствовал, однако он не оттолкнул Баки или не замахнулся на него. Роджерс был тем еще сукиным сыном, и его вспыльчивость неоднократно приводила к желтым карточкам, но прижавшегося к нему Баки, он явно не собирался отпихивать, а просто смотрел, словно не мог отвести взгляд.

Они оба были мертвенно бледны, оба все еще задыхались от усталости и были готовы наброситься друг на друга, дабы снять напряжения. Хотя, вероятно, и не самым привычным для них способом.

— Ладно, брейк, — Пьетро, маленький и энергичный полузащитник родом из Европы, еще слишком молодой, чтобы понять, что напряжение в раздевалке может быть вызвано чем-то еще, громе накопившийся агрессии, растащил их, прежде, чем они могли бы совершить нечто, о чем потом бы пожалели, в раздевалке, полной членов их команды.

— Иди, пройдись и продышись, Баки. Вам обоим это не помешает.

Баки не стал спорить, но и не отводил взгляда от Стива еще какое-то время, прежде чем все-таки отпустить его и отойти в сторону. Он вышел из раздевалки, все еще с полу-вставшим членом, и еще более находясь в раздрае из-за раздражающего напряжения в теле. И оказался в подсобке, размерами больше похожей на шкаф. Он несколько раз ударил стопку матов, сваленных в углу, пытаясь успокоиться и восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Толку от него во втором тайме будет мало, если придется сражаться с собственной командой, ему уже и так предстоит слишком много исправлять.

Четыре пропущенных гола для него — это чересчур. Это позор. Он почти на грани и ему просто необходимо взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Пирс теперь точно его убьет. 

— Собрался сломать свою гребанную руку? Хочешь сделать себя действительно бесполезным? — раздался из-за спины саркастический вопрос вместе со щелчком закрывающейся двери, и Баки обернулся, чтобы увидеть Стива, опирающегося спиной на дверь и оглядывающего его с ног до головы.

— А ты все прекрасно знаешь о том, как быть бесполезным, ты, гре... — Баки даже не успел закончить свою тираду, поскольку Стив шагнул через всю комнату и оборвал его на полуслове грубым поцелуем.

Он толкнул Баки к матам, так что заныли костяшки пальцев, целуя, словно желал убить. Это был взрыв, о котором молили их все более и более напряженные стычки весь сезон, и Баки противостоял Стиву так, словно хотел подраться с ним, а не трахнуться. А Стив просто продолжал прижимать его, удерживая, пока Баки не перестал сопротивляться, кусая его нижнюю губу со сдавленным раздраженным звуком, что вырвался вместо стона.

В их поцелуе не было никакой нежности, лишь языки, зубы и гнев, пока они толкали друг друга. У обоих в шортах крепко стояло, и они потирались друг об друга, словно подростки, слишком не терпеливые, чтобы снять с себя одежду или немного притормозить. Это напряжение копилось долгое время, еще с тех пор, как они сильно напились после крупного новогоднего матча и почти что трахнулись, если бы не прервавший их Сэм, вошедший в ванную комнату в неподходящий момент. И вот теперь, плотина была прорвана, и похоже, сдержаться уже не осталось сил.

— Дерзкая похотливая дрянь, — Стив разорвал грубый поцелуй, кусая затем шею Баки, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не оставить синяки и метки. Баки низко и гортанно застонал, пытаясь снова оттолкнуть Стива, но это было уже скорее больше для вида. — Критикуй меня на поле, шипи на меня перед камерами. Тебе же просто нужно потрахаться.

— Гребанный мудак, — простонал Баки, толкаясь бедрами выше, чтобы потереться о Стива, и немного надеясь, что тому больно, — заноса в моей заднице.

— Могу разобраться с этим, — Стив сжал зад Баки сквозь шорты, и тот с трудом сдержал вырывающийся стон. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Стива, вызывая у него усмешку, и Баки действительно мог бы сейчас ему вмазать. — Слушай, вот, что я думаю. Тебе нужно, чтобы тебе вставили член, и именно поэтому ты на взводе. Шлюшка.

— Ненавижу тебя, — щеки Баки загорелись, и он попытался скрыть смущение гневом, потому что Стив сломил его, всего лишь потираясь об него, и это просто унизительно. Конечно, он мог бы притворяться, что ему это вовсе не нравится, но вот только верный угол толчков, когда Стив соединял их бедра, и Баки уже не мог больше играть в отрицание, он просто закрыл глаза, погружаясь в ощущения. — Боже, как же я чертовски тебя ненавижу.

— Расскажи мне об этом, когда будешь кататься на моем члене, милый, — ухмыльнулся Стив, снова сжимая задницу Баки, вырывая у того постыдный тонкий писк. Баки, с одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы Стив заткнулся, но с другой — хотелось завладеть Стивом и оседлать его, словно он был на самом деле его. — Пропустишь еще один гол, и я не стану тебя трахать.

— Брехня, — Баки попытался прикоснуться к члену Стива, но оказался прижатым за запястья к матам, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Это лишь подзадорило Стива, он сильнее сжал руки Баки, толкаясь бедрами вперед таким образом, что могло бы чрезвычайно приятным, если бы он просто перевернул Баки и вошел в него, как тому было нужно. — Стив, ну же. Я не стану умолять.

— Нет времени, — Стив отпустил одно запястье Баки, чтобы сжать его горло, и это внезапное давление буквально превратило ноги Баки в желе, в чем бы сознательно он ни за что не признался. Если бы Стив сам сейчас не мог прочитать это на его лице. — Послушай, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и справишься со своей задачей, а я позволю тебе принять этот член, как только захочешь.

— Как насчет того, чтобы ты выполнял свою гребанную задачу... — возражение было прервано большой ладонью Стива, сильнее сжавшейся вокруг горла, и Баки даже не мог скрыть то, как это заставило дернуться его член, так сильно они были прижаты друг к другу.

— Мы сейчас выйдем отсюда, и оба выполним наши задачи, а когда вернемся, я собираюсь оттрахать тебя так, что ты забудешь собственное имя, — произнес Стив тихим хриплым голосом на ухо Баки, словно это он здесь все решает. Эта властность затронула что-то странное внутри Баки, заставляя его беспомощно дернуться против тяжести тела Стива, прижимающего его. — Справишься с этим? Сможешь продержаться еще один час и не налажать?

Когда Стив отстранился, рукой по-прежнему крепко сжимая горло Баки, их взгляды встретились, и Баки согласно кивнул, пытаясь сделать вдох. Стив ослабил хватку и это буквально оглушило Баки, он чувствовал себя опустошенным, просто оголенным нервом ярости, жажды и желания. Он ненавидел выдержку Стива и хотел врезать ему, и опуститься перед ним на колени и отсосать ему, и чтобы Стив раскрыл его своим явно огромным членом, прижимающимся к нему, и все это одновременно. А затем Стив наклонился к нему, снова грубо целуя, и Баки уже не мог думать ни о чем другом, как о том, что он хочет быть хорошим, что он сделает, что угодно, лишь бы унять эту жажду, звенящую под кожей.

Настойчивый стук в дверь вырвал их из этого напряженного момента, заставляя неподвижно замереть, жадно ловя ртом воздух, ожидая, пока эта неожиданная заминка не устранится.

— Второй тайм, засуньте члены в штаны, — раздался странный голос Сэма, словно он смог услышать их или даже представить буквально в своей голове, что происходило за дверью, к счастью, он не попытался открыть ее. — Две минуты, придурки.

Стив мог бы заставить его кончить меньше, чем за две минуты, учитывая, как Баки был возбужден сейчас. Он весь покрылся румянцем, да и сам Стив был не в особо лучшем виде, оба возбужденные и взвинченные, и такие же задыхающиеся и разгневанные, какими они были, когда покинули поле. Но глядя на Стива, Баки мог абсолютно точно сказать, что тот не собирается позволить ему сейчас кончить, что он хочет оставить его возбужденным и напряженным до окончания игры, чтобы после он смог просто бездумно его оттрахать.

К черту разнос от Пирса, Баки был уверен, что справится с ним, если у него будет обещание хорошего жесткого секса перед этим.

— Будь хорошим, — предупредил Стив, опуская руку вниз и сжимая член Баки, заставляя того удивленно ахнуть, — и я оттрахаю тебя. Справишься с этим ради меня, милый?

— Я чертовски тебя ненавижу, — сердито огрызнулся Баки, вызывая у Стива лишь усмешку. Стив наконец отпустил его, позволяя Баки слабо прислониться к стене на дрожащих ногах. Казалось, словно вся кровь переместилась сейчас к члену, и из-за этого было довольно сложно ясно мыслить. — Тебе стоит все же потом оттрахать меня, или тебе не поздоровиться.

— Лучше соберись наконец и играй хорошо, Барнс, — Стив поправил свой член (и лучше бы его эрекции поскорее опасть, поскольку вставший член было отлично видно сквозь шорты, и из-за этого рот Баки наполнялся слюной, в чем он, конечно, не за что бы не признался) и довольно пошло подмигнул Баки , а потом вышел из комнаты, чтобы вернуться на поле.

Баки потребовалась минута, чтобы собраться, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение и перестать думать о тех грязных вещах, что шептал ему на ухо Стив, но этого хватило, чтобы немного унять напряжение в паху. Он собирался выйти отсюда и отыграть самую важную для него игру в его гребанной карьере, поскольку, черта с два, он упустить самый лучший секс в жизни только из-за того, что Снейкс посчастливилось их обыграть.

Игру они закончили со счетом четыре-четыре, и ни один гол не попал в ворота Баки во втором тайме. Это был лучший результат, на который они могли надеяться, и когда они покидали поле после матча, Стив с усмешкой поймал взгляд Баки, выглядя при этом явно гордым за него. И это что-то сделало со стойкостью Баки, этот гордящийся взгляд, и он никогда не признается, что был первым в раздевалке, в ожидании Стива, растягивая время, собирая вещи. Ему было дано обещание и собирался удостовериться, что оно будет всенепременно исполнено. 

Сезон для Коммандос, вероятно, значительно улучшился после совершенствования командной работы. И это явно работало, поскольку остальная часть команды успешно притворялась, слово не слышит, как Роджерс и Барнс трахаются в абсолютно неподходящее время, да еще и в общественных местах. Конечно, они могли бы вложиться в беруши, но было довольно много грязи в игре миллионов, и слышать, пошлые разговорчики Баки и Стива — всего лишь еще одно неизбежное зло.

По щелчку пальцев забыть все это было не возможно, Сэм лично удостоверился. Что ж, возможно, в следующем сезоне они смогут получить больше спонсорских денег и вложиться в звукоизоляцию.


End file.
